


Here's looking at you Kiddo

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: It all begins with a summer reunion, the start of a comeback to professional skating and a blossoming romance. Two people who think that their secret is safe but aren't as inconspicuous about their love as they thought.orHow the Moirs and the Virtues discover that Tessa and Scott are together between 2015 and 2018





	1. Kate - September 2015

**Author's Note:**

> This series can be read as one shots as each chapter is based on a particular person finding out about their relationship. They are in chronological order during the comeback period. This is meant to be lighthearted and sexy as these two are useless at hiding their love for one another. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and comments/suggestions are always appreciated. 
> 
> Shout out to the twats in the GC for VM rehab, continued emotional support and fab ideas all the time

 

The Summer had been sweltering; the september sun bright in the sky and the temperature almost unbearable in Ontario. It was labour day weekend and Kate’s youngest daughter, Tessa had requested the family cottage for a girl’s weekend away. Kate knew that Tess had been struggling these past few years with her retirement from competitive skating and her detachment from Scott. Although Kate didn’t really know what exactly had happened while they were in Scotland she did know that they had decided to return to amateur ice dance and the start of competition season was on the horizon.

Tessa most likely wanted to have a party before things got so serious again, so Kate had been more than happy to loan her the cottage to blow off some steam with her friends. A few weeks ago, when Kate was at the cottage, there was a water ban because of the heat and bottled water was a necessity. In her hurry to reach the cottage before dark last night, Tessa had forgotten the two huge bottles of water that her mum had set out for her to take. She called and called her youngest, with no reply. Shaking her head in annoyance Kate knew she was going to have to drive up to the lake and deliver this to her daughter and her friends.

 

A couple of hours later when Kate finally arrived, there was Tessa’s car on the drive but no one else’s. She didn’t think anything of it as perhaps they were out in her friend’s car. She couldn’t hear or see any of the girls outside on the veranda, so she called Tessa again but the phone clicked straight to voicemail. It wasn’t as if she would knock at her own house, so she slid in the key and pushed the old door. The cottage inside was as she left it, neat and tidy with absolutely none of the mess she expected. No stray cocktail glasses, utensils or evidence of a party at all, just the remnants of a crusted breakfast pan soaking in the sink and a pile of burnt French toast in the bin. Kate smiled to herself thinking about her daughter’s lack of cooking ability.

 

She didn’t mean to be nosy but she wanted to find Tessa and deliver the water. She pushed the door open to the guest bedroom to find it completely made, as if no one had even slept there. _Maybe the girls took all the rooms upstairs?_ Kate paused and pushed the French doors onto the veranda. Outside were two sun loungers, two paddle boards and two towels, but no sign of Tessa or her friends. Kate was a little bemused by the sight as she was expecting at least four girls at the cottage this weekend, but perhaps they split up; that would certainly explain the presence of only one car on the drive.

 

Tessa and her friend had probably swum out to the deserted island in the middle of the lake. She always did love the peace and quiet of the forested hideout. Kate headed back to her car and dragged the huge bottles into the kitchen for Tessa and the girls. Kate decided it was useless to hang around for them to return from the island, so she would head into town and pick up some supplies for them, maybe an apple pie as it was Tessa’s favourite.

 

The sun had dropped low by the time Kate reached the cottage again. The deep orange hue had spread across the sky turning the whole world amber. When Kate pulled up at the cottage there was still only one car; which was strange as it was getting late in the day. From the drive, she could hear music and people’s voices coming from the veranda down the side of the building. Kate opened the door and called out to Tessa, she clearly hadn’t heard her mother because the music was so loud. Kate tutted, hoping that the neighbours didn’t take offence to the noise. Tessa had always loved her dance parties. Not wanting to disturb her and her friends, Kate scribbled a note and left it on the side next to the pie.

 

_“I popped in honey to deliver the water and I bought you girls pie. You were out at the time so I’ll see you at home. Have a great weekend! Mom X”_

 

Kate didn’t want to be nosy and invade her daughters weekend, but she was curious to see who was at the cottage this weekend. When she approached the open French windows she saw quite the sight. On the veranda was two people bathed in the light of beach candles. Across the veranda tiny blinking fairy lights were swaying in the rafters and packs of sparklers lay on the table. Tessa was there with her hair wildly curled from the lake, her skin tanned and blemished with beautiful freckles. In the low light her eyes shone bright, as she rocked to the music. She was scantily clad in a tiny blue bikini and dancing to her hearts content.

 

On the sun lounger watching her daughter dance was someone she would recognise anywhere. It was Scott. His dark eyes never failed to leave Tessa’s; the connection between the two was palpable, even at the distance that Kate stood away from them. The moment seemed much too private, escalating even more so as Scott stood up and weaved his fingers in-between Tessa’s. He was only wearing swim shorts, the defined muscles of his chest glinted in the candlelight.

 

The pair twisted and twirled in time to the slow music, their hands caressing each other’s faces and shy smiles breaking between them. Kate watched as Scott scooped up her daughter, as if she were light as a feather and twirled her around with his face buried in her neck. Kate smiled at the scene as soon as she heard Tessa break into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. She was about to chalk this down to childhood friends reconnecting and getting ready for their move to Montreal, until she watched Tessa’s fingers curl into the back of Scott’s hair and his hand come to gently caress her cheek.

 

Kate was frozen on the spot as Scott leant in to kiss Tessa, still holding her close to his chest. It certainly wasn’t a peck on the cheek or an “accidental” friend kiss. Their lips were locked, their eyes were closed tightly and their hands holding one another as if they couldn’t possibly let go. They still twirled in time with the music and their kiss deepened. Kate was shaken out of staring when she heard a feral growl erupt from Scott. Despite all her senses telling her to leave now, Kate was still was paralysed by the scene in front of her.

 

Hovering in the safety of the dark house, she watched as Scott broke off the kiss and hoisted Tessa over his shoulder, eliciting wild giggles from her daughter. The moment he laid Tessa down on that sun lounger she saw the love in Scott’s eyes. He looked at Tessa the same way he had for 18 years, the way that people in love look at each other. He looked at Tessa as though she cut out the stars and hung the moon, as if her being there with him was all his life depended on.

 

The moment was beginning to get increasingly uncomfortable for Kate and she knew she needed to get out of there before she witnessed something she was entirely sure she didn’t want to see. She quickly turned tail and headed out of the living room, through the kitchen and out to the car as quietly as possible so not to disturb Tess and Scott. She still couldn’t believe what she had seen.

 

All manner of erratic thoughts flickered across her brain but she focused on one; _should she tell Alma?_  Kate pondered this but decided that this should really wait until Tessa told Kate. It wasn’t her secret to tell after all. She still felt in a state of shock about what she had just witnessed between her daughter and her lifetime skating partner. She smiled to herself as she drove home; pleased that those two had finally got their heads together.

 

* * *

 

 

Tessa – September 2015

 

Falling asleep on a sun lounger had made her neck ache. Tessa groaned, as she tried to roll over but her body was being pushed onto the lounger by a heavy weight. She felt Scott’s hot breath in her ear and the sweat of their combined naked bodies rolling down the valley of her breasts and her stomach. She nudged him in the ribs causing him to stir and twitch, his fingers gripped her hip bone and his lips pressed lightly against her chest. His eyes opened sleepily, deep hazel swirled with gold. His pupils fully dilated in the dim light.

 

God, she had missed this closeness, she had missed the sight of him looking at her with all the care in the world. She had missed him being there to hold her hand and whisper to her. Her life without Scott had been numb and cold. They bought each other a sense of purpose, they were able to steer the ship to calmer waters together and right the wrongs of the last two years. Being together after so long apart had never felt so revitalizing.

 

They must have been asleep for a while; the sun had fully dropped and the sky was inky as the moon shone overhead. Scott’s fingers came and tangled in her loose curls before he pressed his lips gently against hers. Tessa fell right into his kiss, despite their awkward position, she had never felt so at home and comfortable where she was. She never wanted this moment to end.

 

When they eventually broke apart, Scott stood and helped her to her feet and passing over her wildly discarded swimwear before pulling on his own. Their fingers intertwined as they moved silently through the open door. Tessa’s eyes lit up as she saw the apple pie on the side, her stomach softly grumbling and reminding her that she had been too preoccupied to eat this afternoon. Out of the corner of her eye she spied the note. The paper felt soft between her fingers, the strokes of the pen so recognizable. She gasped as she read the note, hoping that her Mum hadn’t witnessed their antics on the veranda. Their secret was so precious to them that even her family couldn’t know yet. Scott laughed as he read over her shoulder and watched her cheeks blush fiercely.

 

“It’s ok T we were out when she came by.” He soothed her gently by sliding his warm palms up her arms. “Our secret is safe kiddo.” She could hear the crackle in his voice, he wanted this as much as she did. He wanted the stolen kisses and secret whispers. He wanted to live inside their bubble as long as possible. Tessa sighed into him as his lips pressed on her forehead. “Let’s have some pie, all that work made me hungry.” His eyebrows reaching his hairline as he made her break into a huge smile. Scott was such a goofy idiot sometimes, but he was hers. Finally.

 

Scott released her from his arms to dig around in the kitchen for two forks. She loved seeing him so at home in her family cottage, where they had been coming since they were kids. She tried not to believe in fate, but their lives were so intertwined that it was almost impossible they wouldn’t have ended up where they were today. When he returned, Scott easily lifted her up on to the kitchen side with one arm and passed her a fork. Eating the apple pie in semi-darkness with the sound of crickets and water outside was eerily familiar yet revitalising, the start of a new beginning in a memorable place.

 

Only their eyes silently communicated, both breaking out into wide smiles and belly laughs, as Scott brushed crumbs from her face when they got stuck in her unruly hair. Tessa couldn’t help but blush when Scott dropped his fork, the metal clanging loudly on the granite work surface and pressed his lips up against her neck, tenderly kissing and sucking her soft skin. Her eyes rolled back and her fingers clutched the edge of the counter.

 

Tessa’s stomach dropped, feeling his hot breath hit her ear as he whispered words that she had only ever dreamt of hearing him say. Her entire body shook as Scott sunk to the floor between her open legs, her bikini bottoms sliding down her ankles. His breathing ragged and hot on her sensitive skin and the sound of her strangled moans filling the air. A summer reunion that she would never forget.


	2. Alma - December 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes home from Montreal for Christmas but the person he brings with him surprises Alma in more ways than one
> 
> or 
> 
> How Alma finds out about these two love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for taking your time to read and comment on my fic, I really appreciate it and received some wonderful feedback last time which made me want to write more and more for you!  
> Also, these two walking romcoms are too easy to write...please enjoy the next chapter.

 

2014 and 2015 had been difficult years for the Moir family. They had watched their youngest son struggle with life outside organised sport, spiral off the rails and almost drink himself into oblivion. He had thrown himself into his new life, settling down with his then girlfriend, Kaitlyn, and buying a dilapidated house on the outskirts of Ilderton.

Since this summer so much had changed starting with Scott having Tessa back in his life pretty much full time. Alma didn’t really know what to think about the last four months, as they had seen the breakdown of Scott’s relationship with Kaitlyn and his return to competitive Ice Dancing, but the one thing she knew was that her son was happy and that was more than she could have ever hoped for.

 

Kaitlyn was lovely and sweet, a girl with a kind heart and a great sense of humour. Alma knew that in another life she would have made Scott very happy. Deep down Alma knew that the complication in Scott’s relationship lay in the fact that Kaitlyn wasn’t Tessa.

Call it a mother’s intuition, but she knew that Scott had been in love with Tessa for a long time. She also knew that both him and Tessa needed this second chance at competition and hopefully a gold medal in a few years time, but what they needed was to repair their friendship and reconnect over their shared goal.

She hadn’t seen the sweet girl who was like a daughter to her in a long time, maybe it was sometime in the summer but Alma missed her dearly and couldn’t wait to have her back in her son’s life.

 

It was getting late and the snow was falling thickly outside, winter in Ontario had two settings, cold or colder.  Alma was getting increasingly worried about Scott being able to get home in this freezing blizzard.

It was so lovely to have him back for Christmas since his departure to Montreal where him and Tessa had been living for the last couple of months. Her and Joe were desperate to go and visit but she knew she needed to give them time to re-adjust to their relationship and repair the damage to their once strong partnership.

The Olympic podium was just over two years away, but they were already throwing themselves into the coaching and nutrition with the help from their new team.

 It was late and Alma knew she should go to bed but she was worried, especially after Scott’s past tendencies to inhabit the bars in the area until the early hours of the morning. All her boys were due home tomorrow for Christmas Eve, so tonight she just had Scott in the house but he was out with friends; hopefully not drinking too much.

Joe was already in bed when she decided to trudge up the stairs and give in to a deep slumber. She stirred a couple of hours later to hear the lock of the front door click signalling that Scott was safely home so she could finally relax. She fell back into a deep sleep, relieved that her youngest was well and happy to have her boys home for Christmas.

* * *

 It was 9am and she hadn’t heard Scott stir from his childhood room. He must have been exhausted from his long train ride home and the months of getting back into shape. She would make his favourite breakfast and wake him up with maple bacon and pancakes; surely one day off their nutrition plan would be ok?

She missed being a doting mother and wanted to take care of her youngest. Alma busied herself in the kitchen, humming and singing Christmas tunes, while flipping Scotts pancakes and bacon, thinking about how nice the next few days would be.

Tomorrow they would go and see the Virtues tomorrow as their annual Christmas Eve tradition and Alma couldn’t wait to see Tessa. She was a grown woman now at 26 but she would always be the tiny girl with a full fringe and big mittens, whenever Alma enveloped her in a huge hug.

With a plate of pancakes piled high and a steaming mug of coffee, she made her way downstairs to her Scott’s room. When she reached the stairs, she heard the shower in the en-suite running. Alma cursed having missed him waking up, as now she would just have to place the breakfast by his bedside.

She chuckled softly hearing him sing in the shower; he always was such a joker. Alma pushed the door gently and stepped down into his room, the blinds were slightly ajar bathing the room in a faint light but Alma couldn’t really see the room clearly, all she could make out that the room was a complete mess.

Clothes and shoes strewn around the place. She tutted in annoyance at her son’s messy behaviour, about to clear a space on the dresser for the food, when she noticed two things that made her breath still and her body freeze.

Firstly, there was a black high heel laid right next to her foot, which made her wonder if Scott had someone in the room right now. Secondly, she spotted the open box of condoms on the top of the dresser, the shiny square packets spread violently across the surface, glinting in the dark of the room. Alma’s hand covered her mouth in shock so she didn’t gasp and wake up the woman in Scott’s bed.

She turned around slowly to exit the room and couldn’t help but look over at the bed out of curiosity. The sight she saw would stay with her forever. The woman was fast asleep, her long dark eyelashes fluttering, her deep brown hair splashed across the pillow. Her delicate, pale shoulders a stark contrast to the dark blue maple leafs bedding on her Son’s bed. In the darkness, she couldn’t really make out the woman’s face other than the dark hair.

Alma couldn’t help being nosy, wanting to know what Scott’s late night girl was like, but as she peered closer she got the shock of her life. It was Tessa, her sweet little Tessa was lying sound asleep, naked in Scott’s bed, the quilt twisted around her body haphazardly, covering all but her legs, which were tangled with the duvet.

Alma swallowed hard taking in the sight of Tessa sleeping so soundly in Scott’s bed. She could have easily just chalked this up to their ritualistic and once platonic bed sharing, that try as hard as they might, her Joe and Kate had tried to quash early on.

As Alma looked around the room she noticed more of Tessa’s clothing strewn wildly around. The other heel from the pair at the base of the bed, a black dress adorning Scott’s beanbag and some very small lace lingerie discarded by the door. Alma knew she was right all along but this confirmed her suspicions; Scott and Tessa were finally together.

Alma was pulled from her trance like state of shock when she heard the shower shut off. Knowing that Scott would more than likely re-appear from the en-suite, she grabbed the tray and hurried back upstairs, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Back in the kitchen she couldn’t stop her hands shaking as she made a cup of tea. She needed to get out the house. Thank god Joe left early to go and collect the Christmas turkey, he could have walked in on them. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to get the images of Tessa in Scott’s bed out of her mind. She needed to go for a walk before they came upstairs.

 

 Tessa snuggled down into the soft and familiar bedding around her. Her naked skin brushing against the linen that smelt like her best friend, partner and lover. It was a scent that he had held since he was 9. She could also smell fresh bacon, pancakes and coffee which is probably what woke her in the first place as it was much too early for her to usually get up.

Her eyes were bleary as the ensuite door swung over and the light flooded the room. Scott stepped out, his dark hair dripping with water and a towel slung low around his hips.His torso was slowly but surely getting back some of the definition he had lost since Sochi.

He had grown up both as a person and physically since they last held such an intimate relationship and Tessa had a newfound appreciation of his shoulders, back and most noticeably his bum.  He grinned at her as he came over to lean on the covers, his favourite maple leafs set which he must have had since he was about 15.

Scott pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly, his mouth slotting perfectly against hers and she couldn’t believe how far they had come since then.He tasted like fresh mint and smelt gorgeous like lemon shower gel, the droplets of water from his hair dampening her face and the pillow beside her.

Tessa couldn’t hold back her giggle as he shook his wet hair at her like a dog, droplets spraying all over the room. “Come on Virtch. You need a shower.” He chastised her lazy behaviour as his warm hands pulled the duvet off her; exposing her naked body to the cool air of the room. Goosebumps flashed over her skin and her nipples pebbled in the chill.

She heard Scott’s breath hitch as he looked at her with a reverence she didn’t think she had ever seen before. His warm palms passed over her collarbone, as his lips pressed into her neck, breathing in her scent. Tessa couldn’t help but moan and arch into his touch. They had only been apart for a short time but their need to touch each other was so visceral it over took all other senses. Tessa closed her eyes and allowed the sweet sensation of Scott’s touch to awaken her in the best way.

 

Scott ran his hands down her lean body, mapping her curves and edges, the places he had known for a lifetime but was only just able to properly appreciate, now that their sex was less frantic and more meaningful.

The sound of Tessa’s giggles were the sweetest noises he had ever heard.  He buried his face in her neck, tasting her fresh skin, the perfume from last night lingering within. Scott slid his lips and tongue softly over her collarbone, eliciting sweet moans from her plush lips. He still couldn’t believe she was here in his bed, that she was finally his: especially after the things he had done to them these past few years.

He had kept her love at an arm’s length and never allowed either of them to even imagine what it would be like if they let themselves give in to their desires. Her skin was warm and soft under his mouth as he passed over her breasts, teasing and pinching her pert nipples between his teeth.

Tessa’s soft moans and sighs were like sweet music to his once deaf ears, instructing him of her needs and cravings. Sliding his arms underneath her strong legs, he swept Tessa up, gathering her safely in his arms as he would do on the ice.

The trust she placed in him with her body was outstanding, but the renewed trust she had given him with her heart, made him glow with pride. She wanted him, she needed him and just like that they had slipped back together, just like nothing had changed, yet at the same time everything between them had.

Scott carried his precious girl back to the shower he had just come from. He wanted to worship her and make her body sing this morning. They were reacquainting each other with the touch, taste and feel of themselves and he was learning more about Tessa’s body than he had ever before.

The once desperate passion and erratic lust was now replaced by a sheer overwhelming love and devotion as they found each other again. His mind swirled as he placed her down on the floor of the shower and they worked together in sync; fingers stroking her warmth, palms pressing into hips and lips caressing tender skin.

She tasted sweet and thick like salt and honey, as the hot water ran down them. Tessa’s back arched away from the tiles and the sound of her breathless gasps was drowned out by the falling water as Scott woke her up in the best way possible.

 

 

“Morning Mum” Scott’s voice rang out in the kitchen, as Alma unlocked the door at almost midday. She was silently hoping that Tessa would have gone back home by now so she didn’t have to look at her with the awkwardness of knowing that she had seen Tessa, naked in Scott’s bed this morning, with her clothes suspiciously draped around his room.

Unfortunately, Alma wasn’t that lucky when Tessa sped into the hallway and wrapped her arms around her in a forceful hug. Alma dropped her shopping and hugged Tessa back, her face breaking into a wide smile. Tess smiled back just as eagerly, her green eyes sparkling more than usual. “You look well dear.” Alma’s voice was thick with emotion as she ran her hand over Tessa’s cheek. “Gosh I’ve missed you Alma. Let me help you with your shopping.”

Walking into the kitchen she found the that the pair of them had been helping themselves to piles of pancakes and maple bacon. Both their hair was wet from showers and Tessa was wearing some faded old gym leggings and a Moirs skate shop t-shirt that Alma was sure belonged to Scott.

Alma decided to try and fish for more information, by gently questioning the pair of them. She busied herself putting away the groceries as she asked a couple of questions. “I didn’t know Tessa stayed over last night, I didn’t hear you two come home.” She received silence from the pair of them, so she hurried to say more and fill the awkward gap. “It’s so lovely to see you sweetie.” Alma turned around and tested the waters, looking between the pair to try and gauge their reaction to her questions.

“Nah Tess didn’t stay she just came round this morning to have pancakes. They were good eh Tess?” Scott was so nonchalant in his reply and the pair of them didn’t even look at each other, almost like it was a rehearsed answer to a question they had prepared for.

Alma was about to ask more about where Tessa’s car was, but when she spotted Tessa looking firmly down at her breakfast with her cheeks slightly flushed she decided to leave it be. Alma tidied away the shopping quietly pondering on the relationship of the pair.

Her resounding thought was if that’s how they want to play it, then their secret is safe with me. She always knew they would find a way back to each other eventually. Call it fate or mother’s instinct but she liked to see her son happy and she knew how happy Tessa made him.


	3. Jordan - May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa comes home to London for her birthday and brings Scott with her. Jordan pops over to surprise her sister and gets more than she bargained for. 
> 
> or 
> 
> How Jordan finds out about Tessa and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to introduce the next chapter of this series with Tessa's wonderful sister Jordan, who was an absolute dream to write. I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter which is one of my favourites because it's so fluffy. 
> 
> Also please check out my latest one shot of their time in Utah if you've been enjoying my writing :) 
> 
>  
> 
> As always thank you for your comments and for reading it really means a lot to me,

It was her baby sister’s birthday, and Jordan knew she was back in London for the weekend, after a very excited phone call to say that her and Scott had got the weekend off and they were coming home. Jordan didn’t really think much of the fact that they were coming home together; sharing the gas money and the driving each other around is what they had always done, and a weekend back home meant Scott got to see his family too. Jordan knew that they had arrived late on the Friday night, so she came around about 11am to let her little sister have a lie in on her birthday. Tessa wasn’t a morning person at all.

Jordan parked right outside Tessa’s house in downtown London and slid her key in the lock, fully expecting Tessa to be still asleep. She had her sisters card and present balanced in one hand and a large almond milk cappuccino in the other, designed to stir her sweet sister from her deep slumber. Tessa’s house was always in impeccable condition, so when Jordan walked in she first noticed the two pairs of trainers by the front door she was a little surprised. One pair were her sisters, the glaringly white Adidas, were (naturally) neatly placed on the shoe rack, but the other pair were wildly discarded by the door, men’s trainers by the looks of things. Scott must have stayed last night she pondered, which wasn’t the most unusual thing to happen, but it did surprise Jordan a little seen as he could have just gone to his parents’ house.

She wandered through the hall as quietly as possible trying to keep her sister asleep until she really needed to wake up, otherwise there would be a grumpy Tess on their hands. Jordan walked into the pristine, lounge; the white walls, floors and sofas all untouched but for a bunch of tight pink peonies and ranunculus all tied up in brown paper and string that were laid on Tessa’s coffee table. A small card was sitting beside the bunch of flowers, all white but designed in pretty filigree with a duck egg trim. It was her sister all over; hand drawn flowers on a background of pale pink and white and a French twist as ‘ _Je t’aime_ ’ was painted on the front in thin black calligraphy. Jordan couldn’t help but peek at the card wondering who her sister’s secret birthday admirer was. The thick paper felt nice underneath her fingers as she read the words that made her heart jump into her mouth.

_“Happy Birthday Kiddo, I know birthdays aren’t usually our thing, but this year is a bit different. I want to thank you for making my world brighter again. Last year when we were apart, I went through some of the hardest times of my life. Finding you again kept me alive and bought a sense of purpose back to me. I want to be the best person I can be for you. Happy birthday T. Know that I love you always, Your kiddo, S”_

Jordan swallowed back the lump in her throat as she read Scott’s raw words of love to her sister. She gulped back the tears and placed the little card back next to the flowers. As she moved further into her sister’s house she could hear the sound of music wafting from the kitchen. The melodic tones of Sam Smith’s latch, were crooning around Tess’s house. Jordan crept through the lounge, cursing that she hadn’t taken off her trainers on Tessa’s very expensive and pristine cream lounge carpet. From her vantage point behind the double doors she peered into the kitchen, not wanting to startle her sister. Jordan had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself gasping at the scene that was taking place in the kitchen.

Tessa looked a vision, even in the morning. Her dark hair was tousled and sitting on top of her head in a messy bun, her morning fresh face was covered in freckles and her smile lighting up her face. Scott holding her petite body tightly against his bare chest beside her, their fingers were interlinked on his chest and their other hands slotted against each other’s backs as they spun and danced around the kitchen to the soft music. Tessa’s giggles filled the room as the pair waltzed around the huge kitchen island. Jordan surveyed the room, her eyes flitting from the scene of their jovial dancing to the remnants of a huge chocolate cake with two big slices missing and their remains on a couple of plates scattered over the counter top.

She giggled to herself thinking about her 27 year old sister eating cake for her birthday breakfast just because she could. Jordan knew she shouldn’t stay, but she was mesmerised. She couldn’t help but notice how close the pair were, their fingers woven together so tightly and Tessa’s head firmly pressed into the crook Scott’s neck. Both were barely dressed, still in their pyjamas despite the late morning hour. The silk of Tessa’s blush pink sleep shorts and cami kept catching the overhead lights as she twirled around Scott. His eyes never left hers as they danced. Jordan was captivated by the scene in front of her, the way they danced was mind-blowing, the push and pull of the pair, it was as though they were magnets, always inhabiting the right space around each other. They were so in sync that it was impossible to believe they were just jokingly dancing around Tessa’s kitchen.

Her mind was already reeling from the card she had read in the lounge and now she was struggling to compute this scene as well. Jordan had to stop herself laughing when Scott reached over to swipe some chocolate icing from one of the half-abandoned plates in the centre of the counter. She watched with wide eyes as Scott slid his chocolate covered finger between her sister’s lips. The look of fire in Tessa’s eyes as she locked them with Scott’s was enough to tell Jordan to get out of there.

Her heart was racing both from the worry of being caught and the secret she had just uncovered. She grabbed her coat from the hall and scurried from the house, the cool spring air hit her lungs sharply as she ran to the car. Jordan sat behind the wheel of her black SUV, her heart in her mouth. Tessa and Scott, Scott and Tessa. The picture of them looking so cosy in Tessa’s Kitchen was replaying over and over in her mind. She swallowed down the lump in her throat with the now cold coffee that was supposed to be for Tessa.

She couldn’t think straight at all; those two had always been close to each other but every time Jordan tried to ask about Scott in that respect, Tessa always ignored the question or steered the conversation away from their relationship. Jordan knew that he was her closest friend, but close friends don’t stay over for your birthday when they could be with their family, close friends don’t tell you they love you in the sweetest most heart felt way possible and close friends certainly don’t let you suck chocolate fudge frosting off their fingers. Jordan laughed splitting coffee over her dashboard, her little sister and her dance partner of 19 years! Finally!! She almost felt tears stinging her eyes at how happy she was for Tessa and Scott. She needed to drive back to her mum’s now and pretend that Tessa wasn’t home. Jordan would call Tessa later after her special birthday dance party, to try and get the gossip from her without giving away what she saw.

 

* * *

 

The thick chocolate fudge was rich and dense as Tessa sucked Scott’s warm finger. Her eyes glazing over as they met his wide and astonished gaze. She watched his pupils dilate as she closed her lips tighter around his finger. Her heart thumped in her chest as she heard him moan. His head was thrown back and his fingers grasped the silky material of her camisole with his free hand. Scott slid his finger between her lips and cursed as she bit him. He pulled away and tucked a few loose strands of flyaway hair behind her ear. His hand grazed her chin as he tilted her face up to look at him. Scott marvelled at the sight of her flushed cheeks and her eager green eyes.

He had been in love with this girl since he was a child, now she had given him all of her. She had laid herself bare and open to his love, determined to fight for what she really wanted. He grinned at the chocolate smeared over her lips, his fingertips brushing it away and into his own mouth. “God this cake is good T.” He bent forward and bought their lips together, tasting the sweet sugary frosting on her mouth and tongue. Their kisses deepened, losing themselves in each other; passion and emotion overtaking their rational minds as both of them knelt down on the cold marble floor with their foreheads pressed together. Both of their eyes closed as their heartbeats began to sync.

Scott’s hand twisted in Tessa’s hair, his mouth caressing hers as he pressed the softest of kisses to her chocolatey lips. He couldn’t thank her enough for all she had done for him but he knew he needed to let her in to his little secret. A secret he had harboured most of his life, even if he had been foolish enough to not recognise it till now. Scott broke their kiss and with his lips pressed against the shell of her ear he wished her the best birthday. “Happy Birthday T, I hope you know that I’m so in love with you.” He pulled away slightly, so that he could see her react. He watched as her brilliant green eyes became glassy and her lip trembled, her arms thrown around him as she buried her face into his neck “I love you too Scott”. Those three words were the best birthday present he could have given her.

 

* * *

 

It was now 1pm, surely Scott would have left Tessa’s by now, Jordan thought to herself, as she tentatively called her sister. She had to lie to their mum and say that she had forgotten her key to Tessa’s and would wait till she was awake. She couldn’t help but still be in a state of shock by what she saw earlier but at the same time it made so much sense. Jordan had been there for Tessa her whole teenage life, she had heard about the adolescent crushes and heartbreaks. She had also been there for the toughest years of their partnership in 2008 and 2014 where she saw both of them collapse a little. She sincerely hoped that Scott had grown up and matured. She wanted this to be it for them, she needed to make sure that her sister’s heart wasn’t broken ever again.

She had read those honest and sincere words of love and devotion in his card to Tess but Jordan was still concerned about their impending skate season. Suddenly on the fourth ring her sister picked up and all Jordan’s thoughts dissipated. “Hey Tess, happy birthday sweetie!” Jordan beamed hearing her little sister on the end of the phone. “Thanks Jord, are you coming over? I’m back from Montreal!” Jordan tried to prevent herself squealing on the phone. How would she ever manage to keep it from Tess that she knew. Maybe her sister would want to share more when they were face to face.

For now, Jordan decided to test her over the phone. “Yeah of course I’ll come over with your present. Is Scott round? I assume he stayed over if you guys got in late?” She could hear her sister breathing unsteadily down the phone, the silence stretching out like a vast ocean. Jordan couldn’t help but smirk against the phone knowing she had got Tessa backed into a corner with that question. “No he’s not here, he went home last night.” Jordan could just picture Tess and her tell-tale lying signals; the lip biting and the fiddling with the hair behind the ear, that tended to appear when Tessa was fibbing. “Ok I’ll come over now. See you in 10 mins.” Jordan had to put her sister at ease regarding the Scott situation.

When she reached Tessa’s (again), her sister greeted her at the door. Tessa had changed from her pyjamas into a beautiful red dress and her face still fresh with no make-up, little did Tessa know that she had failed miserably to cover the seemingly recent purple blotches that dotted her pale neck. Jordan had to attempt to cover her giggle with a cough when she saw the bites on Tess; she didn’t know whether to laugh or be repulsed anymore. In the kitchen, Tessa stood with her mop and bucket wiping the white marble floor. “You have an accident T or back to obsessive cleaning?” Jordan chuckled as Tess slid the mop across the tiles.

Her sister's practiced media laugh bouncing off the sparkling cupboards “Ha-ha, no just clumsy me spilt some chocolate cake this morning.” Then absolute silence as the girls looked at each other trying to read their individual lies. “Do you want some?” Tess quickly interjected, her emerald eyes landing back down onto the mop. If Jordan hadn’t seen them in the kitchen earlier she would have totally believed Tess and almost didn’t think anything more of the cake spilling story, until she spotted a few lines of chocolate finger marks gripping the bottom edge of the counter, and the floor, and just like she really didn’t fancy that chocolate cake anymore.


	4. Cara - July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweltering hot Canada day barbecue has got Tessa and Scott a little hot under the collar and Cara happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support on this fic so far I absolutely love reading your comments and kind words about my musings of these two adorable and super lovey Canadians.

Cara had always felt close to Tessa. She remembered when she had first met the innocent little seven-year-old, whose full fringe was down to her eyes, with knitted mittens that were twice the size of her hands. Cara had felt sorry for Tessa back then, when she was just another one of the poor girls that had try out skating with her younger cousin, Scott.

Scott was even more of a troublemaker back then than he was now. She remembers him slicing up the ice with his hockey blades, desperate to be the fastest on the team or throwing snowballs at all the girls so that their hair was wet and ice dripped down their necks. He was the same with Tessa at first and Cara really didn’t know how this shy little girl would ever last skating with Scott. That was until she watched them together. Once she saw that Tessa was faster and more elegant than Scott and could master spins, twirls and edges quicker; Cara knew that Scott was in for a challenge.

18 years later and they had been through it all, including two Olympics, and a disappointing gap in their medal collection that had left them more torn than anyone had anticipated. Since their announced comeback, they were more eager to return to skating and especially to competition. Since those early days, Tessa was now more like a sister to Cara than just her cousin’s skating partner, especially since Cara had seen her during some of her highest and lowest times with Scott during their career.

When they spoke about their return to skating, both Tessa and Scott kept it short and sweet. They had returned to skate for themselves and each other, because the missed skating and competing. Cara thought that maybe they missed each other more than they were letting on, but that wasn’t an opinion she was about to voice.

 

That is how Cara found herself watching and wondering what had happened or what was happening between the pair to make them so in sync again. She had seen both of them together at this very barbeque on Canada day last year and it was as though someone had died. Their faces stony and their affections between each other kept minimal. This year the weather was blistering hot and perfect for the annual Moir family Canada Day Barbecue hosted by Joe and Alma.

Cara watched from the porch as Joe flipped the steaks, the fat sizzling on the hot grill, smoke billowing from the glowing embers. Danny and Charlie were sat around the long table, with their wives, beers in hand, laughing and joking with their extended family. Cara’s attention was pulled by high pitched squeals as she saw Quinn and Charlotte running around on the grass being chased by their uncle Scott.

Cara smiled at the sight, she knew how happy it made Scott to be back home with his family and this year, like most years, he had bought Tessa with him; after all she was family too. She carried on watching the little group in the corner as Scott doted on his nieces, picking Quinn up overhead and tickling her till the little girl was almost crying with laughter.

Tessa looked happy as she watched Scott play with the girls. She seemed more radiant these days, her green eyes sparkling in a way that Cara hadn’t seen for a while. Scott seemed happier too; there was just something about the way they looked at each other this year that was different to before, even from when they were foolish smitten teenagers. Cara knew that her cousin and his skate partner were more affection than most skating pairs and that their relationship was very special, but she hadn’t ever really thought too much more of it in recent years.

Cara was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Tessa squeal. Scott, ever the idiot, had grabbed the huge water pistol and absolutely soaked Tessa. Cara laughed at the scene, watching Tessa shake excess water from her hair. Her red dress stuck to her body and strands of dark hair plastered to her face. “Scott, you idiot!” Tessa screamed making everyone turn around and look at where they stood. Tessa retaliated in the best way possible by grabbing her glass full of sticky fruit punch and pouring it all over Scott’s head.

Tessa wasn’t quick enough to anticipate Scott’s next move as he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush to his wet chest, shaking his hair in her face. The little girls were in fits of giggles at Tessa and Scott’s antics, watching their uncle catch droplets of punch with his tongue as it dripped down from his forehead. Cara was somewhat mesmerised by the pair as Scott leant closer to Tessa, seemingly whispering something in her ear before sliding his hand down her arm and locking their fingers.

She watched as Scott bent down to speak with his nieces, causing them to run around to their parents and start demanding hot dogs. Tessa and Scott, quickly slid round the back of the house with their hands still pressed together. Cara smirked, they really did look like they were up to no good but Cara had known for a long time that they didn’t have a relationship like most best friends and that growing up together had increased the overly affectionate behaviour and excessive hand holding. She knew they weren’t like siblings, she had seen Carmen for god’s sake. She put Scott and Tess out of her mind and re-joined the festivities.

 

Cara wandered through Alma and Joe’s kitchen, to the downstairs bathroom to find it occupied. She had pretty much grown up in this house and didn’t think anyone would mind her using the bathroom on the first-floor landing. Cara padded up the carpeted stairs, snickering at the photos of the boys as children, especially the ones of them in their fancy skating costumes.

Cara suddenly stopped where she was on the third step from the top as she heard voices coming from the bathroom. She was sure that was Scott and Tessa but his voice sounded deeper and quieter than before. Cara almost dropped the wine glass that she forgot she was carrying, when she heard the words come out of his mouth. “ _Let’s get you out of these wet clothes T.”_

She had forgotten that the pair had disappeared about 10 minutes ago to get changed after their childish water fight in the garden. She held her breath and climbed another step, peering around the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. She knew she shouldn’t listen, but she was utterly captivated by the antics unfolding between her youngest cousin and his skating partner. What had happened between them recently? Was it the move to Montreal?

Cara’s rational brain was telling her to get out of there and leave, but her body seemed to have other ideas as she leant closer to the bathroom door. “ _Lie down with me Tess.”_ Scott’s words were slow and husky, she could hear heavy breathing and clothes being removed. Zips first and then buttons, then the sound of wet clothes dropping on the floor. The moment she knew she was really intruding was the muffled moans and sighs of Scott’s name that were coming from Tessa’s mouth. Whatever was happening in that bathroom it certainly wasn’t platonic, or suitable for a family barbecue!  

Cara turned back and scurried down the stairs as fast and as quietly as she could. Her breathing was rapid and her chest heaved, as she reached the kitchen. She couldn’t believe those two would risk their chance at another Olympics for some casual sex, then she remembered who she was talking about. There was never anything casual for Scott as far as Tessa was concerned, she was his everything.

Cara smiled to herself, pouring another glass of wine and toasting her cousin who was finally with the love of his life and getting some action in his parent’s bathroom. She shook her head at the thought and headed down to the garden to join the rest of the family. She would never forget the events that unfolded at this year’s Canada day barbeque.

 

* * *

 

 

 Tessa - July 2016

Tessa was sat on the edge of the Moir’s bath, her red dress soaked and her dark hair dripping freezing cold water down her back and chest. The droplets down her spine made her body shiver, or was that Scott’s hands sliding up her damp thighs that were causing the sensations inside her. The dark red fabric of her dress clung to her body, highlighting all her curves and edges. Scott’s eyes were wide and dark as his hands pushed her dress further up her body, exposing her pale skin to the late afternoon sunshine in the bathroom.

His soft voice echoed and lingered in the empty room as he instructed her to take her dress off, a tone that was deep and demanding enough to send heat flaring through her body. He threw her dress into the bath and looked up at her from his position knelt between her legs, his own clothes sodden and piled up by the door. Tessa watched as Scott’s chest heaved, his fingers wrapped tightly around her thighs, making her breath hitch and her body tremble.

Tessa bit her lip and dropped her eyes to her lap, Scott’s gaze was much too intense for what they were about to do in his parent’s bathroom.  He must have sensed her hesitancy as his voice softened. “Tess come here.” His warm hands slid up her exposed back, the goosebumps flashing in his wake. He lifted her from her waist, off the side of the bathtub as though she weighed nothing. He cradled her body in the most safe and tender way, sliding her down gently onto the white tiles below.

The cold of the marble hit her back and made her squirm below him. His hands caressed her worshipfully, each movement a gentle tease, a prelude to the way he would make her feel soon. His lips pressed against her face softly, his warm breath tickling her cheeks and his hands holding her body close as she felt him press hard against her. The pressure was too much and not enough at the same time. Scott kissed her languidly, his mouth opening hers, his tongue dipping in to lavish her with his gentle caresses. 

He interlocked their hands as he pushed gently inside her. Her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to embrace the sudden wave of pleasure that overtook her entire body. She couldn’t help but moan and gasp as Scott pushed deeper. She felt his warm breath hit her ear as he whispered in her ear “T you have to be quiet, otherwise everyone will hear. We can’t lose this.” He stilled above her, his eyes glassy and watering as he looked down at her below him. “We can’t lose this.” She swallowed hard, hearing his words loud and clear.

He was right they couldn’t lose what they had worked so hard to nurture and protect what they feared would happen to them if people knew, if people would judge them. That they were throwing away everything and risking their partnership. She would rather not tell. A year on from the reaffirmation of their love in Scotland, they were here consummating that love in the very spot that they had opened their hearts up to last year. The very moment that she had laid her heart bear for him and told him how she felt. The hurt, the anger, the betrayal. She told him all and then his lips had been on hers, their hands on each other’s bodies, tears wetting cheeks and whispers in ears. He loved her, he truly loved her and they would never leave each other again.

* * *

 

Cara was out of breath by the time she came back outside, still in shock about the antics that she had heard unfolding in the bathroom upstairs. She tried to cover for them when Alma asked if she had seen them. Cara came up with some nonsense about them getting changed and chatting to her upstairs. Why was she even bothering to help them cover it up? Those two clearly didn’t seem to care about discretion with the way they were acting at a family barbecue!  

They were so wrapped up in their little world that they clearly couldn’t see how obviously in love they were acting. She felt like she owed it to them though, after everything she knew they had been through. She wanted to celebrate their relationship and be glad that they had finally found each other, but it wasn’t her secret to tell. She wanted to protect her cousin and the girl that felt like her sister after all these years. She had seen them last year at the Canada day barbeque, she had seen how the rift between them had formed after Sochi and how they had fallen apart at the seams.

Cara walked over to the drinks table and watched Scott and Tessa reappear from the house in new clothes. Tessa was now wearing some gym shorts and a Canada t-shirt, one of Scott’s presumably, with her damp hair braided and her face free of makeup. Cara watched the pair walk across the lawn to the food, collecting plates and helping themselves to food. They slid back into the melee of family and friends, as if they had never even been gone, the less observant family members not even batting an eyelid at their reappearance.

Cara sipped her drink and watched them, she watched Scott slide his hand up Tessa and rest low on her back. She saw Tessa laugh as Scott pulled a stupid face, throwing food on her plate and then making a wide grin stretch across her freckled face. She watched as their eyes met, their fingers brushing each other’s as they walked over to the table to join Scott’s brothers. Cara looked over to Alma, who was also watching the pair carefully. The older woman locked eyes with Cara, gave her a knowing smile and raised her glass in a toast to the pair. Happy Canada Day 2016. 


	5. Joe - October 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first competition of the season. Joe and Alma travel to Montreal to watch Tessa and Scott take the ice with their new programmes and their new plan. Little does Joe know he would stumble up something entirely different to what he was expecting to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all getting this far people and reading my random musings on our darlings Virtue and Moir. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The girls in my GC will know all too well how much I struggled with this chapter and took weeks to write it! I changed and changed and changed it so I really hope you all love it. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated and I love reading them all so thank you very much for those. Hope you enjoy!

Joe had been waiting for the opportunity to visit his youngest son in Montreal since he had moved there with Tessa, his ice dance partner of 19 years, about a year ago. The summer had been long and the pair had been preparing and training relentlessly for the next chapter of their long and fruitful career in ice dance. Joe had always harboured a soft spot for Tessa. She had always been sweet and kind, her demeanour polite and friendly. She was almost like the daughter that Joe had never had. Whenever they were lucky enough to see her, she was always interested in his life and asked after them both.

Even though Tessa was much quieter than his son, they had always seemed so compatible; almost balancing each other out in some way. Joe had long suspected that something might happen between them in the time they had skated together, as it was almost impossible for two people to grow up together in that close a proximity to not develop some kind of feelings for each other.

However, Joe, Alma and Kate had always tried to foster that respect between their children because they wanted to make sure that they looked after each other and appreciated each other. Although, Joe sympathised with both of them at the difficulties of being a hormonal teenager and having to portray love stories on the ice. He had been watching from the side lines as their relationship blossomed, but he knew they always tiptoed around the subject, because their ice dance career was more important.

 

Joe had a pit in his stomach on the flight to Montreal. He was still worried about Scott and his decision to return to competitive skating. Last year, Joe went through it all with Scott, which was heart-breaking, as no father wants to watch their child struggle to come to terms with a loss after so much hard work and relentless training.

After Sochi, Joe had to watch Scott fall into bad ways almost helpless to guide him from trying to replicate his lost youth. The drinking, the partying, the fighting; it was all too much and Joe had really felt for his past girlfriend Kaitlyn, because she had been so sweet and caring. Always trying to encourage Scott and make him a better person. Kaitlyn had also fast been becoming part of the Moir family, but unfortunately for her, there had been a Tessa shaped hole in Scott’s life which he was determined to fix. 

In the summer of 2015, Joe once again watched tentatively, as Tessa and Scott tried to repair their once steadfast relationship. He could see the hurt and pain that the separation had caused each of them. When Scott returned from a skating trip to Beijing and told Joe and Alma, that he and Tessa were going to try for another Olympics, he was elated and hardly surprised. Joe knew that his son needed the structure and routine of athleticism, but also the grounding of one Tessa Virtue.  Joe wasn’t much of a believer in fate but when he saw the way those two looked at each other he felt the pull of his heartstrings knowing that they had a destiny together whatever capacity that may be in. 

 

It was unseasonably warm for October when Alma and Joe arrived in Montreal for the Autumn Classic event where Tessa and Scott would introduce their new programmes to the competition season. Joe was feeling a little jittery and nervous, he had watched them skate hundreds of times before but this felt different. It felt like a new beginning. Alma slid her hand into his beside him in the stand, the little tug of encouragement making him smile. If his son was half as happy as Joe was with his wife, then he was a lucky man.  

Joe couldn’t help but let the smile creep onto his face as he watched Scott and Tessa in their famous pre-skate hug. Tessa’s eyes were closed, and her palm pressed into Scott’s back. Joe could see Scott lean in and whisper something to Tessa before they broke apart to take to the ice. Joe and Alma watched intently as the pair skated out into the ice to the roar of the crowd. It was lovely to know how much support they had in their comeback.

Their prince programme was an absolute masterpiece. Every twizzle and turn followed the nuances in the music, every sequence was perfectly timed and their footwork was fast and intricate. They skated like magnets; adhering to each other at the right time in the music and moving away again with a perfect precision. Even though it was the first competition of the season they were in stunning form, this was evident from all the hard work they had put into their new routine and choreography.

Joe could tell immediately that something had changed between them, the pair of them were so in sync, even more so than they had ever been before on the ice. Their bodies were so close, their gazes were always locked, as though there was no one in the crowd. It was as if they were they only people in the entire arena that mattered. He had watched them skate their whole lives and he knew how overly sexualised the programmes could be. He had watched them create, love, lust, drama and desire for a huge amount of their career but something seemed different here, in a very good way.

 

The roar of applause from the crowd filled the arena in Montreal as they finished their skate. Their hands powering up to the sky, the music capturing the spirit of the dance perfectly. He was so proud of them for their comeback and the passion he could see that they had invested in this project. Joe was unbelievably grateful for Tessa having helped Scott and lifting him up from where he was this time last year and the year before.

 He wasn’t sure how he could ever thank this little city girl for being a stable and dependable presence in his son’s life for 19 years. Alma and Joe made their way down from the stands to meet Tessa and Scott after they received their scores in the Kiss and Cry. 77.72! Their best score yet for a Short Programme. Joe clapped so hard for them embracing Alma in a tight hug, feeling his wife wipe away tears of joy beside him. He felt so elated, it was the best feeling to watch them glide across the ice like they were born to be on it.

 

About 30 minutes later, Joe popped backstage to see Scott and Tessa. He had a present for the pair. It was their first visit to Montreal and Joe and Alma had decided to get them something to memorise their first comeback performance. In his backpack, Joe had two of the most precious packages with him. He had bought over their gold medals from Vancouver.

Joe and Alma had visited Kate the night before their flight to Montreal and decided that it was a good idea to repatriate the Vancouver medals with their children to inspire them and remind them of what they were working towards. Alma had struck up a conversation with Marie-France Dubreil at the boards as the arena began clearing but Joe was anxious to catch up with Scott after their skate, so he decided to head backstage to find the pair.

He rounded the corner of the dressing rooms, listening to the hum of the skaters, passing the other competitors around the back. While he leant against the breezeblock walls waiting for his son to emerge from the men’s changing rooms and he couldn’t help but reminisce about the times he picked them up from Ilderton and Kitchener ice rinks when they were much younger. Joe was hesitant to hang around outside the men’s locker room and wait so he took a wander down the deserted corridor, admiring the pictures and medals of skaters from this area.

He stopped short when he heard muffled voices from the room across the corridor. His eyes drifted across to the physio room where he saw shadows drifting across the walls and floor. Joe approached, concerned for the skater that was having treatment. He heard the voices getting louder as he approached, the sound of Scott’s voice emanated through the empty hallway. Joe hoped that his son wasn’t injured at their first competition of the season, or Tessa for that matter. He wasn’t ready to see them suffer like that again. Joe silently crept over to the door and peered through the glass, so not to startle the occupants. The scene that he witnessed in the physio room warmed his heart and took his breath away more than he could ever imagine.

 

Tessa was perched on the physio bench, still dressed in her purple skating dress, with her hair in a high ponytail. Scott was dressed in his black costume, kneeling at her feet, unlacing her skates. The pair were talking and laughing, their smiles splitting their faces. Joe watched as Scott removed one of Tessa’s skates, then the other. Taking great care to massage her feet, ankles and calves. His hands sliding up her muscular legs and making her hum in contentment.

Joe knew how much Tessa had been through with her surgeries and knew just what that time had done to the pair. Now, he was so proud to watch them look after each other. Joe watched for a little while longer as Scott and Tessa chatted, Scott’s hands never leaving her body even while he moved to sit down next to her on the bench, as she laid her legs across his lap and closed her eyes.

The scene was sweet and tender, Joe couldn’t hear what the pair were saying to each other, he just watched their interactions, their fingers interlocking with each other’s, as they shared whispered congratulations and admirations to each other. He was so proud of their new relationship and the care that they fostered between each other. He should have known to leave the corridor and head back to the ice to wait with Alma but he was just stuck to the spot watching his youngest son treat his skating partner with all the love and reverence she deserved.

Joe watched a while longer as the Tessa sat up and ran her hands through Scott’s hair, her lips pressing against his forehead. They looked far too close and too comfortable with each other, as Scott’s hands tucked a loose strand of Tessa’s hair behind her ear. He whispered to her, her hand tightly engulfed in his own. The way that Tessa looked up to Scott made Joe’s breath catch in his throat. He hadn’t anticipated seeing them look at each other this way. The tenderness in their faces spoke volumes, the tightness in their joined hands and the creases around their eyes as they smiled at each other.

That was the moment that Joe knew it they were finally together. He couldn’t stop his heart beating so loudly, as he saw them bring their lips together for a kiss. A kiss which seemed to stop time itself; their mouths pressed heavily together, their bodies unbelievably close. Joe held his breath not wanting to give away his presence and turned quickly away from the physio room back to the main rink.

He couldn’t stop smiling knowing how happy his son was. Joe was beaming, he couldn’t believe that after all these years they were together like that. The moment had been so tender and pure it reminded Joe of the two sweet kids that used to fall asleep against each other in the back of his car on the way to ice skating. He pulled his backpack up and walked back to the main arena to find Alma with the widest smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

  
Scott 

  
They had started this post-skate tradition since 2011 when Tessa’s legs were bothering her again. He would help her unlace her skates and massage her calves to relieve some of the tension that the skate had caused her. She would go and see the physiotherapist for a proper massage after changing but this was their little secret. He loved taking care of her and never wanted to see her in any pain.

Scott couldn’t really take her skates off in the women’s locker room so they had to sneak off and find somewhere that they could just be together. They knew what it looked like but at the same time they didn’t care, it was better for them to just be in their little bubble, especially now that competition season had begun. Scott carefully started loosening the laces, his own skates already discarded at his feet. He couldn’t help but laugh as Tessa squirmed when his cold hand grasped her ankle. “You’ve got to stay still T.”

One by one, the laces were loosened and he slid her shiny white skates off her feet and onto the floor to join his. Scott’s hands smoothed over the tops of her feet, his palms gripping her heel and massaging her feet with care. He stopped to look up at her, letting his heart skip a beat at the way she looked right now. Her pale skin was beautifully flushed after the exertion of their dance, her newly dyed raven curls flying away from her high ponytail and her gorgeous green eyes shimmering as she looked down at him.

He had to avert his eyes and carry on massaging her feet to stop himself kissing her and wanting desperately to make love to her right here on the physio table. His hands slid up her calves, kneading the strong muscles, trying to relieve some strain for her.

He hated that she still had her tights on but he didn’t feel like he could ask her to take them off without sounding like he was trying to start something. He could hear her sighs and hums of contentment as he worked her muscles harder under his warm hands. “Scott, come up here.” Her words a mere whisper as she encouraged him to come and sit with her. 

  
She was so strong, so athletic and yet so fragile at the same time. He was so in awe of her and had always been, he didn’t even realise the moment that his awe had been replaced with pure adoration until he had nearly lost her after Sochi. As his fingers continued to rub and caress her legs, Tessa shrugged out of her skating tights, letting them drop to the floor alongside their skates.

The feeling of her bare legs underneath his fingertips was heavenly, her pale skin was still damp with perspiration and velvety smooth with her sweet smelling moisturiser. His hands swirled patterns around the hard muscle enveloped under soft skin; she was working her body so hard for this plan and dedicating everything she had towards their win.

His thumbs rubbed along the ghostly scars on her shins, he didn’t push down too hard, but he felt her tense under him and hold her breath. The scars didn’t cause her physical pain anymore but he knew the emotional pain that was attached to them. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting, hers slightly glazed as she pursed her lips at him.

He didn’t want her hurting so he smiled back with a goofy wide grin splitting his face, knowing he would make her laugh. “We did it kiddo. Competition number one smashed.” He watched her smile break across her face, like the sun rising after a long night. He couldn’t believe how far they had come since her surgery and that period in their lives.

Scott lifted his hand off her leg and brushed the loose strands of her black hair from her face, sliding his fingers over her flushed cheeks at the same time. The air between them was heated and electric, they were so close to each other and the moment felt so right. Scott leant forward pressing their foreheads together, enjoying the feeling of Tessa’s hot breath on his face as her heart rate increased. Her lips pressed against his forehead, tenderly kissing him as her hands drifted through his growing hair.

He loved seeing her so open and vulnerable, just like she was when she was younger. Scott cupped her chin and bought their lips together, soft and tender at first but he could tell that Tessa wanted more, as he felt her tongue ghosting over his mouth. He pressed in closer, their hands wrapped up in each other’s hair as their lips locked tightly, losing themselves in the passion and intensity of their first competitive win.

They needed this post-skate high, they needed the thrill of maybe being caught, of riding that high together. He needed her more than the oxygen in the air or the water in the rivers. He needed her like music to a melody or pen to paper, she was that integral to his being. She was his whole world and here now, he wanted nothing but to paint her skin in his kisses and caress her mind with his words.

He couldn’t even fathom how much he loved her. It had just grown and grown since the moment that she told him she loved him one sleepy summer night at the cottage in 2015. It was as though, he had finally let himself feel. Always holding back due to this crazy notion that they would lose their skating if they fell in love. It seemed like the opposite now. It seemed like the world had been black and white and now it was glaring technicolour.

Scott didn’t think they would have to worry about the skating at all; their love was real and so their love stories were true. They were sleeping better, eating better, training better, so much more in sync than ever before. They were ready and this competition season really was theirs for the taking.

 

Joe

Later that evening, the four of them were indulging in a delicious dinner at Foxy, which was one of Tessa and Scott’s favourite restaurants. Joe knew that this wasn’t in their pre-planned nutrition approved diet, but he also knew how much it meant to them to celebrate their first win of the season. Dinner was delicious, sumptuous lobster and steaks with all of the finest sides and trimmings.

Joe couldn’t help but look between Scott and Tessa, holding out for any clues or slip ups in their carefully build façade. So far he could see none, the pair were being as familiar with each other as normal but nothing unusual. Joe was just enjoying the rich red wine, soft lobster on his plate and the ambience of the restaurant when Alma presented him with the perfect opportunity to tease Scott and Tessa a little with this new found secret that Joe had uncovered. “Scott, honey. Did your Dad give you two your presents?” Joe watched as Tessa and Scott shook their heads in unison. Their dark hair swaying from side to side as the pair looked at him in amazement.

“Erm no we didn’t. You guys didn’t have to get us anything.” Scott and Tessa both looked puzzled as they stared expectantly at Joe. Alma looked equally as puzzled as the pair of them. “I thought you gave it to them when you were back stage after the show.” Joe didn’t take his eyes off Scott and Tessa as he watched their eyes widen. “No I never gave it to them Alma, they were too busy getting some treatment in the Physio room.” Joe was cut short by the sound of Tessa choking on the wine she had been sipping, making Scott leap into action and pat her hard across the back. Both of their faces flushing bright red at Joe’s statement.

Alma piped up in a concerned tone. “What! You both had to see the physio? What did you do this time?” Joe tried to hide his smirk as the pair of them tripped over their words to try and explain why they were both in the physio room together. Eventually Scott regains his composure and tells the table that Tessa was getting her usual post-skate leg rub from the Physio and he was just keeping her company. Both Tessa and Scott kept their eyes down on their food for the next few minutes, cheeks still flushed bright red.

Joe decided to stop teasing them and instead toast their success. “Well you two better have your presents then.” He dropped his cutlery to fish around in his backpack, producing two small boxes, each containing a Gold medal. He watched as he placed them on the table, in front of each other them. Their faces lit up in unison and their hands reached for the boxes.

Joe felt the tug at his heart as he noticed that they were holding hands under the table, just for a second their thumbs brushing against each other in a silent gesture. He watched them open the boxes, the smiles break into laughter and choked back tears from Scott. “We wanted you to have them here in Montreal to remind you of how far you’ve come and what you’re working to.”

The four of them got up from the table and embraced in a tight hug. Joe had never felt more proud of his son and the beautiful little shy girl from London who had always felt like a daughter to him. Hopefully one day she would be his daughter-in-law officially. Joe smiled at them, watching the interaction between them as Scott brushed his hand over Tessa’s back and kissed her cheek tenderly. Joe raised his glass for a toast. “To Scott and Tessa and to your next achievements


	6. Patrice - November 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip over to Japan for the NHK trophy is enlightening for both Tessa and Scott and their poor coach Patrice as he catches them in a situation he would rather have not over heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to the beautiful girls in my GC for the most amazing and unwavering support (Yes this is my oscars speech). Dedicated to Soph who helped develop the idea! Seriously though I'm so thankful to you all for reading my random drabbles and leaving me such lovely and inspiring comments...it really keeps me writing :) 
> 
> Chapter was also inspired by my favourite latch performance and a recent quote from their book from Scott about Tessa....you'll know the one.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!

Patrice stood at the boards watching them. Scrutinising their performance before short dance performance at the NHK trophy which was fast approaching tomorrow. Patrice, alongside his partner and better half Marie-France Duberil, had seen Tessa and Scott pass through the ranks from juniors to seniors, winning various competitions and excelling in both technique and performance aspects throughout the years.

They were once their competitors but had always been their friends and to somewhat Patch and Marie felt like mentors to Tessa and Scott. When the pair had come back to them to train and practice their choreography for their 2014 and 2015 stars on ice tours, Marie France and Patrice had been more than happy to take them on and take them under their wing after a disappointing Olympics. They both wanted to pick them up after their silver medal win at Sochi, as she knew they had been let down by their former coach Marina. The pair had looked so forlorn and their show programmes were full of heartache and almost hard to perform with their somewhat fractured and separate relationship at the time.

 Today was hugely contrasting from that dark period of their lives; now when Patrice watched them, he saw how in sync with each other,  it was otherworldly the way they could read each other and communicate with just a simple look or grounding touch. Their Prince programme was cheeky, playing off one another every moment, every touch was magical and intense, the music resonating between them as they danced. Patrice knew they had a strong relationship and a different type of relationship to other figure skating pairs, especially some at Gadbois and also many that he had known during his time as both an amateur skater, a professional and a now an ice dance coach.

Watching them glide across the ice hand in hand, Patrice couldn’t help but think back to when him and Marie had been in the same position. The intense sexual tension, the on-ice love, the jealousy of other partners and the expectation of a relationship killing your career. He wanted to help Tessa and Scott work their relationship with their career, he wanted them to flourish both personally and professionally and not let their love come between their skate but instead to fuel it. 

He saw the way they looked at each other, he saw their connection even if they were reluctant to see it or were choosing to ignore it at present until the time was right. They were soulmates as he had always thought; the invisible string connecting them as clear as day even to the untrained eye, their names scarred on each others hearts and their souls so inexplicably and inevitably crafted from the same vein. They were made for each other, but he also knew the struggles and strives that they had been through to get here. That in all just made their connection much more special than anyone could ever imagine.

 Out on the ice they left all their fears at home and produced the most wonderful programmes; full of love, sensuality and pure energy. They were true performers, projecting their dramatics out to the audience and enveloping them in the dynamics of the characters, it was a real honour to not only watch them skate but to become part of that creative and behind the scenes teams.

Patch had been working closely with their integrated sports service team, B2Ten and was always speaking with Dominick on a weekly basis to ascertain the best practices for their performances and the ways that they can improve every aspect of their preparation for the Olympics. In contrast to their short dance, their free dance this year was particularly poignant and expressive of their relationship and their reaffirmation with one another.

The tones of Sam Smith flooded the arena and Tessa and Scott twirled together, their faces pressing close and their fingers interlocked. The gazes between them intense and electric; the dance was truly love personified. Marie-France and Sam absolutely loved the programme believing that Tessa and Scott could take gold at each senior amateur competition this season. Patrice always had faith in his wife to deliver the best choreography and he always had faith in Tessa and Scott to perform to the very best of their ability, it was going to be an exciting two years.

 

* * *

 

24 hours later

 

Here in Sapporo the competition was fierce but they had done it! Their score was huge, a seasons best at 79.47 for their short dance. Patrice was so proud of them. He wished so much that Marie-France could be here to see their performance herself but she was back in Montreal taking care of their beautiful daughter whom Patrice missed so much. He felt giddy and elated watching their score add up in the kiss and cry, watching them find those tender and grounding moments. A touch, a look, a kiss. Each tiny movement intimate and moving.

He knew they were ready for it, he could feel the electricity buzzing in his stomach. Neither of them had approached him and Marie about their relationship but the contrast was glaringly obvious from when he had seen them together back in 2014 and 2015. He wanted to take them out to celebrate, he wanted to shout from the rooftops how proud he was of them but he knew they needed an early night for the short dance performance was tomorrow and if they wanted to remain on top and keep their crowns then they would have to get a good night’s rest.

 Patrice decided that they would celebrate together. They wouldn’t stay out too late but they would afford the opportunity to celebrate their short dance win and look forward to the free programme tomorrow. With bellies full of delicious ramen and minds fuzzy from Sake they shared stories and videos. Patrice facetimed Marie to speak to them while they were out and the three of them took turns making Billie-Rose laugh. Patch watched their interactions, Scott and Tessa had always been physically affectionate with each other; cheek kisses and hands on shoulders or backs but these touches seemed more comfortable and much more familiar. Scott’s hand rested on her thigh during dinner, Tessa’s fingers absentmindedly reached up and played with the longer strands of hair that were hitting his collar. All in all they seemed happier than he had ever seen them.

They were on a high from today’s score and so determined to get another season best tomorrow in the free and take gold at the NHK overall. They headed back to the hotel, which was every bit as modern and aesthetically pleasing as Japanese architecture could be, sleek glass lines and minimalist furniture. Scott and Tessa were going to head to bed and get a good sleep before tomorrow’s performance. Patrice bid them goodnight at the lift, reminding them that they had to wear their sleep monitors tonight as Dominick would be really interested in pre-competition sleep patterns as with last night. 

He would head up to their floor in a minute but he wanted to speak to the reception about wake up calls and order his breakfast in the morning. They had booked everyone from Gadbois onto the same floor, so Patrice took it upon himself to order breakfast for all of them. He ordered copious amounts of food for the pair as he knew they would need their strength for competition day. He knew Tessa favoured eggs and Scott would be happy with anything as long as there was plenty. He checked the list Dominick had given him to make sure the food he ordered was approved for pre-competition. He made a note in his planner for 8am breakfast to rooms 314, 315 and 317. He headed to the lifts ready to flop into bed after calling Marie again to wish her sweet dreams. He really did miss his petite amour and seeing Tessa and Scott together just made his mind drift to her.

 

* * *

Scott  

Scott couldn’t wait any longer and apparently neither could Tessa. As soon as they left Patch in the lobby, she had pushed herself up against him in the lift, the muscles of her lithe body hard against him through his thin evening shirt. He felt her lips crash against his, her warm mouth coaxing him nearer, her breath was hot and needy as her wet lips almost bruised his in an intense kiss. Scott knew how wound up they could make each other, those tiny touches that seemed insignificant to anyone else; lit up the flame in his blood.  They were on their own in the lift, her back pressed against the mirrored wall, his hands tangled in her long dark hair as their mouths moved passionately against each other.

She was assaulting all his senses, the pale skin of her neck an appealing contrast to her black dress and dark hair, her delicate floral perfume catching him off guard with every inhalation, her erratic breaths panting hot in his ear as she pressed herself between his legs. “ _Steady Tess, we…can’t… not here_.” He tried to calm her down between kisses, she was just so keyed up from the win, he knew that they both needed this. It was somewhat a ritual and a celebration. Pre and post competition wins or losses had often seen them fall into bed with each other.

Sometimes it was just to sleep in each others arms, other times it was to fuck hard and fast, to leech out hurt, anger and frustration and other times they ended up tangled in each other, desperately trying to stay present and celebrate a win but instead falling off the precipice time and time again, free-falling into oblivion clutching each other so tightly. The lift signalled their arrival at the third floor where Tessa slipped her spare key card into his back pocket, her hands drifting across his chest and abs, her green eyes looking up at him underneath her dark lashes. Scott thought he had it all under control, he thought he could go to bed and sleep before tomorrow and just ignore the hot rush of blood pooling in his groin, until Tessa bit her lip and whispered wantonly in his ear. “ _I’ll see you in 10 minutes_.” With that the lift doors opened and the pair separated to their allocated rooms with every intention to be sharing one very shortly.

 Scott entered his room alone and headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face and leant over the basin, his whole body was on fire. His legs and back ached from the exertion of the day, his head was all over the place. He felt like he was drowning, the enormity of his feelings for Tessa and the enormity of what they were trying to do in the Olympics and in competition had just crested over him like a tidal wave.

Were they ready for this? Could they actually have it all? Everything he had dreamt of was now seeming to fall into place but they were taking that risk. What if it tore them apart? Which would he give up because he sure as hell couldn’t lose Tessa again. He felt himself panicking, his heart pounding in his chest, his body clammy and his face pale. He sat on the toilet seat, his head in his hands, his full body shaking as he braced himself for a panic attack.

 

* * *

 

Tessa

Where was he? She paced up and down in the low light of her room, the floor to ceiling glass reflecting all the lights in Sapporo. Her fingers ran along the marbled bathroom counter as she looked into the mirror, her green eyes sparkling back at her. She needed him and she needed him right now, just his touch was enough to settle her and ground her before tomorrow. They had been room sharing since their junior competitions but that admittedly turned from innocent cuddles and bed sharing to more intimate sexual explorations the older and braver they became. She needed him to make her feel present and relaxed before tomorrow. She grabbed her phone, placing the two white adhesive pads on her wrists that were wirelessly connected to her phone monitoring her heart rate overnight as well as her sleep patterns. She was going to put them on after Scott came over but she needed to go see what was wrong with him. She felt like something was really off.

She peered out of her door checking that the coast was clear, dressed in just her white hotel robe and slippers she crept out of the door and ended up face to face with Patrice as he came out of the lift. “ _Tessa…Ma Cherie, I thought you were asleep, non?_ ” She felt her face flush, the hot red blood that was throbbing in her groin suddenly rushing to her face as she tripped over her words. “ _Erm, well I was but I couldn’t sleep and Scott forgot his phone so….erm I was going to give it to him and say goodnight_.” The pair of them stood face to face, not speaking through the awkwardness. Tessa peered at her phone it was only 9.12 pm it could have been much later which would have been more suspicious.  Tessa watched Patrice raise his brow and click his key card into his door next to Scott’s room. She could tell he wanted to escape as much as she did. “ _D’accord. Bonne Nuit Tessa….breakfast will be at your rooms at 8 am_.”

With that he passed through to his room and the door clicked behind him. Tessa released a huge breath that she didn’t know she was holding as she ran across the hall and knocked on Scott’s door. “ _Scott open up, it’s me_.” She whispered through the hotel door, pleading for him to open up to her and let her in. When he did open the door she was shocked to see him. His face was tear streaked and he looked forlorn. Her immediate reaction was to throw her arms around him and press their bodies together. Her hands rubbing up his bare back and into his long hair, grounding him and holding him close to her. “ _Scott talk to me_.” Her voice was small and shaking as he breathed hot tears into her ear.

“ _I can’t lose you again T_.” Her head spun at his words, the gravity of their meaning spearing her right in the heart. “ _Oh kiddo, you won’t I’m right here_.” Her hands cupped his face and kissed him slowly, their bodies so close, emotions pouring into one another as they comforted and supported each other.  " _Tess...I need you_." She felt Scott’s hands untie her robe, his warm palms pressing into her flat stomach, his fingers drawing patterns on her pale skin as he deepened their kiss. They needed each other like oxygen, so intrinsic in its nature that it was part of their DNA. Tessa sighed feeling his fingers drift lower, to where she felt herself wet and throbbing for him. The first touch of his hand on her made her release a low moan as she felt him filling her body and drawing out those deep sensations. Scott’s lips pressed against her neck, his tongue fluttering over her pulse point making her breathless and quivering.

Her heart was fluttering, her mind whirling as her robe hit the floor and Scott picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. She wanted to protest, she wanted to take care of him, she wanted to help him overcome his fears and worries but he would let her. They were together in this, their hearts, minds and bodies working towards a common goal whether on the ice or in the bedroom. Tessa’s hands threaded through Scott’s hair, which had grown so deliciously long and curled recently as their eyes met in the semi-darkness.

His were warm hazel, dark and kind with a hint of lust and a pang of sadness, that made her own eyes water. She kissed him softly and tenderly, their lips joining as their tongues eagerly tasted one another. She held him in her hand, hard and warm, feeling his rapid heartbeat in his chest as she hovered over him. Tessa squeezed his hand as she slid down on top of him, relishing the feeling of fullness as their bodies joined. Scott’s hand clasped hers as she rocked over him, taking care of both of them and letting Scott know she wasn’t about to go anywhere. He had her whole heart since she was 7 years old and he would never lose her, she was always going to be there for him to lean on whenever he needed her.

 

* * *

 

Patrice

The door closed behind him, as he pondered what he had just witnessed in the corridor. He had long suspected their secret pre-competition visits and heard rumours from other skaters about Tessa and Scott’s bizarre rituals but seeing Tessa flush red and stumble on her words, as she tried to explain why she was sneaking around so late at night just added fuel to the fire. Patrice would try and put it out of his mind and get a good night’s sleep before the free dance tomorrow. After a quick shower, he curled up in his bed, missing Marie-France; the side of the bed she usually occupied cold and unslept in.

He turned off the light and set his alarm for 8am, getting ready for a deep sleep. His eyes closed and his breathing shallowed as sleep rolled over him until he heard it. His eyes widened as he tried to compute what he had just heard, the low moan resonated through the walls as he heard the tell-tale bang of a headboard hitting a wall. He really couldn’t deal with his horny neighbours right now, he had too much to concentrate on tomorrow and wanted to be fresh for the morning. Patrice tried to turn over and muffle the sounds with a pillow but the moans and cries of his neighbour seemed to be getting louder and more frequent.

The woman next door sounded like she was having an amazing time, her moans were long and loud, whimpering and panting as he bed head hit the wall rhythmically. It was as if they were in the room with him, it was that loud. Patrice was no stranger to hotel room sex but he really wished the occupants of the room next door would keep it down, but much to his dismay they seemed to get louder and more raucous. Patrice reached for his phone, it was only 9.35 pm so not really late but he had wanted to sleep and they were not helping at all.

Maybe some music would help? He reached for his headphones and tried to drown out the incessant sexual noises from next door but with no avail. He was about to get out of bed and go and knock on the door to get them to shut up. Which room would it be 316 or 314? That’s when it hit him like a tonne of bricks. 314 that was.. “ _OH yes…yes Scott right there..YES._ ” _Merde_ ….that was Scott’s room and the voice he just heard screaming Scott’s name belonged to no other than one Miss Tessa Virtue. Patrice couldn’t believe what he had just heard. It was something that he was never going to forget, burying his head in his pillows, he now regretted ever wondering what their pre-skate ritual was, now that he was unfortunately privy to that information.

When he met Tessa and Scott in the lobby the following morning to head to the rink, it was all smiles and good mornings. Their body language no different to last night, Scott carried his and Tessa’s skate bag to the awaiting car before opening the door for her. Patrice couldn’t even look them in the eye knowing what he had heard last night. It was just too much, he felt like he needed some counselling.

Maybe he should go and see JF? How would he even tell Marie-France? They had no secrets in their relationship but he really didn’t feel like he could tell her anything. It wasn’t his secret to share and he desperately wanted them to open up and share it with him and Marie themselves. He closed the door to the van as they made their way to the rink. Today was the day, he just hoped that they could have it all, that their love for each other really would fuel medal winning performances. Thankfully he wasn’t wrong when they scored 116.37  and took the gold medal later that day. Patrice smiled so wide as he watched them on the podium, their faces alight and their hands locked when they thought no one could see. Their smiles said it all, they were so in love with each other and they deserved all the happiness in the world he thought.

 

* * *

 

1 week later

 

It felt great to be back on Canadian soil, even though there was no rest for the wicked as practice was beginning again for the next competition in a few weeks. Patrice had a meeting with Dominick this morning as part of the work between B2Ten and Gadbois. After a few minutes of chitchat and congratulations for the NHK win, Dominick pulled out his laptop and began showing Patrice the heart rate data for their time in Japan. “ _So there’s some really interesting data from this competition especially when we look back comparatively at some of the other data we have collected. The sleep analysis that we asked Tessa and Scott to record also reflects some of the patterns we are seeing in the heart rate data_.” Patrice nodded, staring into his coffee, stirring the foamy milk into the rich liquid, his mind trying not to think about Tessa, Scott and sleep data in the same sentence.

Dominick carried on chatting about the nuances of pulse rate and REM sleep before he pulled up Tessa’s heart rate recording from the night before the free dance. “ _Now this is really interesting because you can see how much her heart rate alternates in a short space of time. From 9pm, there is a peak in her bpm from 72 up to 90 which is a high peak, this lowers until around 9.12pm when the spike increases to 100bpm. The most interesting thing here is that Tessa’s heart rate increases rapidly at 9.17pm with a couple of bursts of heart beat increase. The largest spike we see took her heart rate up to 140bpm at 9.32pm which was repeated again at 9.46 and once again at 9.52pm, before her heart rate quickly drops at 10.02pm to almost her resting rate and sleep pattern recording begins_.” Patrice eyed the graph suspiciously, knowing exactly the meaning behind those red scrawling peaks that were staring back at him from Dominick’s computer screen like the devil.

“ _Whatever late night cardio she’s doing before a competition is really working to flush out muscular toxins and initiate a deep REM sleep which is great for recovery_.” Patrice felt like rolling his eyes, he unfortunately knew exactly the type of cardio she was doing. Dominick continued as Patrice sipped his coffee, “ _Scott on the other hand didn’t attach his heart rate monitor the night before the competition but I can see that he entered the first sleep phase as 10.04pm, which coincides well with Tessa’s first sleep cycle. Their synchronicity is incomparable_.” Patrice rolled his eyes, of course their synchronicity is the same, their falling asleep together! He wanted to scream but instead just nodded and carried on listening to Dominick and the break down in heart rate patterns.

“ _It’s even more interesting to see that the night before the short dance in Japan the same patterns presented themselves. Scott and Tessa both fell asleep at almost exactly the same time with very similar heart rate scores._ ” Patrice threw his empty coffee cup into the bin almost sniggering to himself at the evidence from the monitors. “D’accord, so what now?” Dominick focussed on the screen. “ _Well Patrice I think we need to speak with Tessa and Scott and find a way to incorporate their pre-match rituals into more of their training_.” Patrice had to stifle a laugh “ _Oh, I don’t think you’ll have trouble with that but when you ask them about it definitely invite JF to that meeting.”_

Patrice left Dominick looking bewildered as he headed out into the rink just as Scott and Tessa were lacing up to head onto the ice. The pair in their own world as Scott planted a soft kiss on Tessa’s cheek, her eyes still half closed and her expression sleepy. They really had no idea what they were getting themselves into this season. He smiled at them from over the side of the rink sliding his hand into Marie-France’s where she stood at the boards pleased that both couples had found each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know heart rate monitors have to go on chests but for the purpose of the story wrist monitors work better!


	7. Casey - December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Scott accidentally sleeps over on Christmas eve at the Virtue's featuring the angel that is Poppy Virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this week's chapter, what with a smutty one shot to write (please go read) and the VM book to absorb, this fic kind of took a breather, but I hope you enjoy the light hearted fluff in this weeks chapter. 
> 
> I always really appreciate you all leaving your lovely comments because I love reading them and reply to every one!

24th December 2016

 

Casey

 

It was so beautiful to come back to London for Christmas. They had always been a close family but when their father left them, there was just something so integral to them that drew the children together with their mother. Kate was a fantastic mother and an awesome grandmother to Casey’s two year old daughter Poppy, who was an absolute hit with everyone in the family. Casey smiled to himself, as he looked in the rear-view mirror of their rental car at his beautiful little daughter fast asleep in her car seat. Her soft lips parted as she slept and her puffy cheeks were pink with the flush of cold.

Next to her on the seat was a huge pile of presents for his whole family. He squeezed his wife’s hand as they drove down the road to his mum’s house, all the houses in the street were decked out in flashing lights, the snow settling on the road as they drove through his mum’s neighbourhood. When they arrived, a wave of nostalgia hit him completely. He hadn’t been home since just before summer when him and Michelle bought Poppy to the cottage. Seeing the house all lit up in strings of white fairy lights and holly garlands bought back those childhood memories of happy family Christmases all together around the fire, singing carols and eating homemade mince pies.

 

Casey knew the house would be buzzing with the relatives. He was so excited to see everyone but was especially eager to catch up with his youngest sister Tessa, who was home from Montreal where she had been living for just over a year. Casey pulled up outside and saw the warm glow of the kitchen lights and he could hear voices inside the house, which filled him with joy and excitement. He knew that Jordan was coming over later and then Kevin and Megan were due round on Boxing day to visit the them. He lifted his sleeping beauty out of the car and carried her into his childhood home.

He was greeted with the raucous sound of his sister’s laughter and the smells of Christmas baking wafted into the air as he crossed the threshold. His mum had decorated their house exactly the same since Casey was young. He remembers being the eldest in the house and picking up his younger sisters Jordan and Tessa, so that they could put the star on the top of the tree. His eyes lit up when he saw the gold star set aside by the tree for poppy to adorn the top. As soon as he walked in from the cold with his precious bundle he was greeted by his mum who was looked so beautiful in her Christmas sweater, her eyes shining as she saw her sleeping grand daughter and her eldest son. “Come in darling.” She leaned to kiss him before rubbing the back of her hand over Poppy’s cheek, the tiny toddler stirred under her grandma’s soft touch.

“How was the flight?” Casey was pulled from the tender moment when he heard another booming laugh coming from the kitchen and the unmistakable high pitched laugh of his littlest sister. “I see Scott’s round then.” Casey sniggered at his mum’s subtle eye roll, as they both turned to face the kitchen door. His mum cleared her throat then turned back to him. “Yes, those two came back from Montreal on Saturday but Alma and Joe are here too before they go to Mass tonight. Come through, I think Tess and Scott have got cookies on the go.”

 When Casey and Poppy walked into the kitchen they were greeted by a sight that sent them both into fits of laughter. Scott had cookie dough all over his hands, trying to throw chocolate chips into Tessa’s mouth. Tessa’s dark hair was covered with white patches of flour, her green eyes sparkled as she laughed out loud at Scott throwing the chocolate. She seemed so carefree and in the moment, a breath of fresh air in her tight pre-Olympic schedule as they got to take some time off their busy schedule. His sister had always been one to plan and prepare; her skating regime and vigorous training was no different in this matter.

Casey was so proud of where her and Scott were right now and how happy they looked since their return to competitive skating. Tessa and Scott turned to face Casey and Poppy, smiles breaking over both of their faces as they spotted them in the doorway. Poppy sleepily lifted her head off her father’s shoulder and rubbed her eyes with her chubby little fists, before opening them to the chaos taking place in the kitchen. “Auntie Tessie!” Poppy quickly noticed that her aunt was in the room and was drawn immediately to Tessa’s soft smile and kind wide eyes.

Casey couldn’t deny it, even though his sisters didn’t have children of their own, they were nothing but a hit with his little girl.  “Hi baby girl. Come have a cuddle with your Auntie Tess.” Tessa cooed at her niece as she walked round the side of the counter and pulled her brother and niece into a huge hug, rubbing her nose against Poppy’s tiny cold one. “Merry Christmas Case. It’s so good to see you.” Her body felt tighter and more muscular beneath him, sure signs that she had been working so hard on her skating come back. “You too Tessie and you Scotty.” He waved over the counter at Scott before he ruffled his free hand through Tessa’s hair in the brotherliest way, sending flour particles flying.”

He handed his still sleepy toddler over to his sister who began cooing over her and walking back round to Scott. “I’ll go get stuff from the car with Michele, are you two ok to watch her for me?” Scott finished washing his hands and looked over at Tessa cuddling Poppy, “Sure thing, we will let her help us make Christmas cookies. Won’t we Pops.” Scott booped her little nose with his floury finger making poppy burst into raucous laughter.

Casey watched the little scene from the doorway in awe. Scott had always looked at his sister like she hung the moon and the stars, even when they were children themselves, but watching Scott stare at Tessa while she was holding Poppy, was something else. Scott was caught in the crossfire staring at Tessa like he saw his whole future in front of him. Casey couldn’t help but feel warm and joyful at the prospect that his little sister and her long time skating partner might have finally realised their love for one another.

 

* * *

 

 

Poppy was a live wire after her nap in the car, and she wanted all the attention from everyone on the house. She was passed around everyone in the living room before their Christmas Eve dinner. Poppy was playing with her teddies with Alma in front of the roaring fire, her favourite dog Percy being dragged thrown around as a “Space Dog”.  

She wanted her Uncle Scott to watch Barbie and the nutcracker with her and then wanted to practice her ballet steps with Auntie Tessa, her tiny toes in her brand new soft silk ballet slippers. Casey relaxed into one of the old armchairs that felt like it had been in his mother’s living room for years, watching the cute little scene unfold where Scott scooped Poppy up and spun her around like he would spin Tessa around on the ice, Poppy’s sweet laughter ringing out in the living room, making all the adults giggle. Tessa came into the room with some glasses of mulled wine and passed them around to her mum, Alma, and Michele.

Casey grabbed Tessa’s wrist gently and pulled her onto the arm of the chair with him, facing where Scott and Poppy were playing with her dolls. Him and his sister had never been really close when they were younger owing to the fact that they had such a huge age gap between them, meaning that he was at University,while Tessa was growing up and then she moved away from home at a young age to fulfil her potential as an ice dancer. Despite their age gap they had a lot in common and Casey was very protective of his younger sisters, despite them being grown women in their mid twenties.

“You guys seem happy Tess.” He paused and assessed her face, her eyes flitting from Scott and Poppy and then back to him, before her face froze a little. “Why wouldn’t we be, it’s Christmas after all!” She clinked her glass with Casey’s before taking a tentative sip of mulled wine. The pair sat in silence watching Scott and Poppy play before they were interrupted by the door bell. Jordan was here to join the Christmas festivities, providing a convenient moment for Tessa to avoid the conversation further as she ran to hug her sister tightly.

Dinner was an equally raucous affair with his mother having prepared a delicious three course meal for everyone and then Scott and Tessa handed out their Christmas cookies afterwards, everyone laughed at how oddly shaped the Christmas Trees and stars were. Everyone retired back into the living room for their last drinks before bringing in Christmas day tomorrow.

It was well past poppy’s bedtime when Casey caught his precious daughter fast asleep on Jordan’s lap, her tiny puppy clutched in her fist, her mouth lolling open as her head rocked gently against her auntie’s shoulder. The fire was crackling gently in the grate as the embers slowly died. The tinkle of the music in the kitchen fading slowly as Kate turned the radio down.

Alma and Joe said their goodbyes as they headed off to Midnight mass back in Ilderton. Scott was staying to watch a Christmas film with Tessa and have some eggnog before he set off back to his parents for the night. It was a Christmas tradition that they absolutely had to uphold apparently, so Casey didn’t say anything on the matter. Jordan stood and passed over a sleeping poppy to Michele before she headed off to bed. Casey blew out the candles and said goodnight to his mum before he and Michele took poppy off to bed.

The house felt silent, the snow falling softly outside as he tucked poppy safely into the small white bed in the middle of the guest room. He hung the stocking on her door filled with presents for Poppy to open when she woke up in the morning. He pulled the pink duvet higher around her tiny shoulders and kissed her forehead tenderly. Christmas eve was so magical and he felt lucky to have spent it surrounded by his family.

He could hear the faint buzz of the film running in the lounge and Tessa’s occasional laughter. They were probably watching Love Actually or The Holiday, as per their tradition. Tessa was definitely a little buzzed off eggnog and Mulled Wine and Casey knew that Scott’s penchant for jokes and laughter was making Tessa so happy. Casey closed the bedroom door, kissing Michele softly before snuggling down with her in his old room. His hockey posters and medals still adorning the beige walls.  

 

* * *

 

 

11\. 45pm  - 24th December 

 

Tessa

It was silent in the house, the clock ticking softly over the mantelpiece as the fire crackled and died in the grate. “Love actually” was humming low on Tessa’s laptop, as the white lights glistened from the Christmas tree. Tessa hasn’t felt this settled and whole for a while, a blissful peace was washing over her like a cool breeze as she felt the rise and fall of Scott’s warm breath against her neck.

The hot air was creating a mixture of sensations against her sensitive skin, the feelings that were brewing hot and low in her body were also not being helped by the way his thumb was gently sliding across the inside seam of her Christmas pyjamas. Every glide of his hand was brushing dangerously close to where she wanted him to touch her. He’s was laughing at the film, almost unaware of how he was making her feel, how her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and the way her breathing was fluttering and faltering with every press of his thumb. Even the soft caress of his other hand on her shoulder was driving her wild.

She thought she might explode, her body twisting and her mind going mad with want, she could control herself, couldn’t she? She was a 27 year old adult in her mum’s house with her family sleeping silently upstairs, not some horny teenager; yet the goosebumps on her skin were prominent even though her and Scott were wrapped up in the warmest of blankets.

She felt herself shudder a little as Scott’s fingers drifted higher on her thigh. “Are you cold T?” The concern was evident in his voice even when he was speaking quietly. Scott looked down at Tessa, his eyes wide and dark in the low light of her mums living room. Tessa bit her lip, and swallowed hard, to try and push her confession away from him. “No. Erm I..” She tripped and stumbled over her words.

This was Scott and she could usually tell him anything, but apparently right now she couldn’t articulate any words, especially not when they involved her wanting him to touch her like a teenager right here on her mum’s couch. His hand brushed her cheek, pushing the hair back from her eyes, where her messy bun had fallen out. “You can tell me anything Tess, I promise.” His lips brushed against her, soft at first, but he was giving her everything she wanted and it felt so good.

 She had to muffle her moan as their kisses deepened and Scott’s hands snaked around her waist to pull her on top of him. Her body trembled as she felt him hard beneath her. They broke their heated kiss, and struggled to catch their breaths, as Scott leant forward and their foreheads pressed together.

They were so close that Tessa had to close her eyes to prevent the overwhelming emotions that were threatening to break free. “Is this what you want T?” He was rubbing his hands up and down her back, always checking in with her. If she wasn’t happy then they wouldn’t continue, but she could feel his body tremble beneath her, his hardness brushing right against her core. She knew he wanted this just as much as she did.

 “Yes” her voice came out a tiny whisper as she breathed out, her chest rattled as their lips met again, Scott’s hands pushed her fluffy pyjamas down just enough for him to find her wet and ready for him. He paused and looked up at her, taking in the moment between them where they were bare to each other in every sense of the word. His fingers ghosted over her, making her seize and moan, Scott immediately covered her mouth with his other hand to silence her. “T...shush sweetie. We can’t wake everyone.” She just nodded and bit her lip to silence herself as his fingers worked their magic on her needy body.

She couldn’t wait any longer, she couldn’t resist the need to have their bodies joined as one. She shoved his sweatpants and boxers down roughly, pulling the blankets off them and onto the floor. “Steady babe.” His words were soothing, as he whispered in her ear, her hands holding him tightly. Tessa lifted herself up and sunk down onto Scott; her athletic thighs trembled as she pushed herself down further to envelope him fully. Her head fell back and her mouth gaped with the euphoric feeling of him being buried inside her.

 She could feel his warm hands snaking up underneath her top, his nails scratching her pale skin as she moved back and forth. She stilled on top of him, letting herself adjust to him. Their bodies were so close, totally intertwined, her hands clutched his shoulders as his hands moved up from her back to gently cradle her neck.

Their kisses slow, soft and sensual, as she rocked sensuously above him. On the mantelpiece the clock chimed twelve, breaking the dense and heady atmosphere in the room. Scott looked up at her, his face splitting into a wild smile as he looked into her eyes. In the low light his eyes almost sparkled golden, his cheek bones, nose and jaw were cutting a strong silhouette in the darkness, as her hands brushed through his hair which was growing longer and more fluffy by the day.

Tessa couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings threatening to burst free from her at this very moment. “Merry Christmas kiddo. I love you so much.” He pulled her body closer, kissing her gently, his tongue caressing her mouth and reaching every corner of her soul.

Tessa felt a single tear slip down her cheek, she was here, she was home, but home wasn’t a place or a house, home was a feeling. Home was Scott and he had been her home in the past, he was her home now and he would be her home in the future. As they pulled away from each other and she leant back slightly to let him fill her more, he caught her tears with his thumb. “I love you too kiddo, more than you know.” Her tiny sobs turned into a laugh. “Happy tears I promise.” She coughed. They bought in Christmas Day 2016 in a tangle of happiness, love, sweat and emotion. 

  

* * *

 

5.00 am - 25th December 

 

Tessa   
  
The light shone through the crack in the curtains that covered her mother’s patio windows. Tessa could feel her body warm and cramped underneath the dead weight of sleeping Scott. Tessa’s eyes blinked open slowly as she adjusted herself to the glimmer of morning light. Scott was snoring softly into the back of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. One hand cradling her neck and the other slung low around her waist.

Her neck felt sore as she shifted slowly in his arms, readjusting her body to stretch out the kinks. The fluffy blankets were draped around them, enclosing them in a snuggly nest on the sofa where they had fallen asleep while watching the film last night. Tessa stretched her whole body, feeling her calves cramping a little from where her legs were tangled with Scott’s.

 She took in his sleeping form in the low morning light, watching the shadows from the Christmas tree twinkle across his face. His lips were in a soft pout as he slumbered peacefully. Tessa reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek when she heard a sound upstairs. The door slowly creaked and she heard the shuffling of feet. Who was up at this hour? She looked over to the clock on the mantelpiece, which was showing 5am on Christmas Day.

Tessa heard the padding of tiny feet coming down the stairs, the familiar creek of the handrail, that she remembered from being a child in this house. She closed her eyes as the living room door swung open with more vigor than she expected, the door handle hit the radiator and caused Scott to mumble and stir behind her. Tessa cracked her eyelids slightly to come face to face with a tiny figure padding across the carpet, her raggy soft toy dog, Percy, clutched in her chubby fist and dragging along the floor behind her.

Tessa looked up at Poppy, her green eyes meeting her niece’s beautiful brown ones. “Auntie Tessie.” The little girl was a bit too loud for a 5am wake up. Her eyes filled with excitement, as she saw all the presents under the tree. “He been! He been!” Poppy discarded Percy in her haste to get to all the presents, her eyes wide as saucers in excitement. Tessa threw back the blanket on their cosy cocoon and extracted herself from beneath Scott’s arms.

That man could sleep through anything! “Shhh Pops people are sleeping.” Tessa put her finger to her lips and thankfully poppy understood and copied the gesture. “We can have presents when your mummy and daddy wake up.” Poppy looked sad but also nodded in agreement before reaching up to her aunt to be picked up. “Come back to bed with me.” “And Uncle Scott!” Poppy shrieked with delight when she saw Scott curled up in all the blankets fast asleep. “Yeah Pops, we can cuddle with Uncle Scott.” Tessa’s voice was far away as she looked at Scott in wonder.

One day they might have a tiny child of their own. A miniature Scott and Tessa, with a little mop of dark hair, definitely a Moir nose and maybe his hazel eyes, if she was lucky. Tessa blushed at the thought as she tucked her and Poppy under the blankets, wiggling her body back into Scott’s as Poppy became the little spoon. The three of them had to fit on the sofa all in a line, oh no four now, including Percy the dog, who was tightly snuggled against Poppy. Tessa closed her eyes, enveloped in love and warmth, as she breathed in the sweet baby scent of Poppy’s hair and felt Scott’s arm tuck around her, holding her tight as sleep overcame her. 

 

* * *

 

7.00 am - 25th December  
  
Casey   
  
It was his daughter’s third Christmas but probably the one that she would first remember (hopefully). Both he and Michele had tried not to spoil her too much, but she certainly had a lot of presents from Santa and from his mum. He walked into the guest room that had been transformed into Poppy’s den while she stayed with her grandma.

In the centre of the room the tiny white bed was empty, with the pink ballerina duvet, that he was sure was one of his sisters from when they were small, was bunched up in a heap on the floor. The stocking that Casey had left on her door was hanging off the handle, the contents spilt on the floor, some presents partially unwrapped and strewn around in frustration. Casey laughed at his little girl being so eager to explore and so excited at Christmas like he once was as a child.

He tiptoed down stairs, passing the creaky one in the middle and when he entered the living room his heart stopped. There on his mum’s largest sofa was Scott, Tessa and Poppy all cuddled up together in the sweetest little spoon train. His daughter was nestled tightly against her auntie, both girls sound asleep, their mouths slightly open.

Casey couldn’t believe that Scott had got away with staying the night, if only his mum knew. He chuckled thinking about the warnings that he and Kevin had given Scott over the years. He was sure that boy hadn’t ever been allowed to stay over but Casey knew there was a reason that the paint on Tessa’s bedroom windowsill was so chipped and the drainpipe was wonky. It has Scott’s name written all over it.

 It was the sweetest thing to watch the three of them asleep. Casey bent down and brushed his daughter’s cheek, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “Poppy sweetie. Poppy, Santa has been baby.” He gently woke up his baby girl, cooing over her as her eyes opened slowly. “SANTA Daddy!” Poppy jumped up and threw her arms in the air, waking up both Tessa and Scott in the process. Their eyes opened simultaneously, as Poppy threw her soft dog across the room and scampered to the presents under the tree. Scott and Tessa, rubbed their eyes and sat up, both of their hair was out of place, sticking up at wild angles where they had been sleeping. They looked so tired but happy as their eyes caught each other’s gaze “Morning sleepyheads.”

Casey laughed at them as they looked at each other, their faces suddenly flushed with embarrassment as they had been caught cuddling on the sofa. “I see you stayed over then Scotty.” Scott coughed with embarassment and rubbed his hands through his unruly hair. “Yeah I guess I did. He glanced at  Tessa who appeared to be avoiding his eye contact and picking at a thread on her jumper.

“I’d better be getting home soon though, Mum will wonder where I’ve got to.” Casey winked at Tessa as Poppy pulled a new tutu out of the paper and twirled it around, her eyes shining with delight. “Auntie Tessa…Look!” The little girl was so happy that Santa had been that she was showing off all her toys and throwing the paper shreds all around the living room. “Shall we make some breakfast T?” Scott rubbed his hand up her arm, brushing the hair from her shoulder.

 Casey watched their interactions closely, at the same time as he was watching Poppy gleefully open her presents. He watched their fingers brush together as Scott helped Tessa up off the sofa, both dressed in their pyjamas the pair slipped into the kitchen. He caught the glimpse of a small purpling bruise on Tessa’s neck as she swept her hair into a bun and he noticed the way their eyes kept meeting silently, like he and Poppy had disturbed something private. Casey and Poppy carried on opening presents when Michele joined them in her dressing gown, Poppy flinging herself wildly at her mother with glee.

Casey grabbed Michele’s mug and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, he stilled at the door frame as he saw Tessa sitting on the kitchen counter all snuggly in her pyjamas and jumper. Scott was making himself at home in Kate’s kitchen, happily flipping chocolate chip pancakes, while feeding Tessa tiny bites (They were her favourite). Casey was about to walk in and disturb their little platonic pancake feeding session when he saw Scott lean in over the stove and kiss Tessa softly on her lips The empty frying pan was abandoned on the hob as their hands wrapped around each other, pulling each other as close as possible. “Merry Christmas Kiddo.” Casey watched Scott bury his face in her neck as he lifted her off the counter and spun Tessa around before setting her onto the kitchen floor.

Thankfully they hadn’t seen him standing in the doorway as they came back through for Scott to leave. “See ya Case. I’m off back home now. There’s pancakes for you all on the stove.” Scott shook hands with Casey and pulled him into a hug. “See ya round Scotty. Get out of here before Mum wakes up” He laughed heartily as he watched Tessa show Scott to the door, the shy smiles on their faces saying it all. Michele came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as they watched Tessa and Poppy play in front of the tree. “What was all that about?” Michele asked curiously as she saw Casey’s smirk. “My little sister is in love, that’s what’s up.” Michele kissed him on the cheek and grinned. “I could have told you that years ago babe. Merry Christmas.” They clinked their coffee mugs as their daughter spun under the Christmas tree in the arms of her aunt Tessa “Merry Christmas Honey, To Tessa and Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: poppy is 2 so yes there probably would have or should have been a stair gate so she couldn’t go down but for the purpose of the story please roll with it :)


	8. Sorry Everyone - not a new chapter just yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apology for the delay in the next chapter!

 

I Just wanted to apologise for the break I’ve been having with this fic. I’ve been struggling to write the next couple of chapters with being so busy at work and having a lot of stuff going on right now but I promise I’ll be back soon. I write a little one [shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570385) just for you guys because I wanted to thank you so much for your support with this fic and my writing so please enjoy that in the “Here’s looking” drought! 

Lots of love 

E xoxo


End file.
